Trolls: Friends vs Best Friends
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: Info in the first chapter. I promise, you won't be bored! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Info

**A.N. Hey guys! Okay, so this is a compilation of Trolls scenarios inspired by the "Friends vs. Best Friends" Posts. You know, like this: FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story.**

 **FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"**

 **Yeah, I think you know what I mean.**

 **Anyway, here's the cast of characters:**

 **Poppy is the person.**

 **Gray Branch is her friend.**

 **DJ Suki is her best friend.**

 **Creek is the bad boyfriend.**

 **Blue Branch is the good boyfriend.**

 **Oh, and one last thing, some of these will talk place in the Human AU. Tell me what you think!**

 **DISCLAIMER: TROLLS BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS, ENOUGH SAID.**


	2. Breakup

**A.N. Okay, here's the ACTUAL first chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: TROLLS BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS ENOUGH SAID!**

 **FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.**

"WHYYYYYYYYY?!" sobbed Poppy into her pillow.

Two days ago, her boyfriend Creek had invited her to one of Troll Village's most famous restaurants for dinner.

She was expecting a romantic night out, but what she got was something much worse.

 _Flashback:_

 _"OOH THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT OUT EVER!" shrieked Poppy as she parkoured her way to Chez Troll._

 _She didn't even notice she was there until she nearly knocked down the usher._

 _Luckily she screeched to a halt just in time._

 _"Ah, what brings you here tonight, Princess Poppy?" beamed the usher._

 _"Oh, just here for a romantic dinner with Creek," sighed the pink troll in reply._

 _She was lost in a romantic family until she saw the usher looking confused._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly._

 _The other troll averted his eyes, like he didn't know how to put this._

 _"Oh! Uh...I...uh...I just assumed that his date was already here..." he blurted out._

 _"Why would she be? I'm his date..." corrected Poppy, even more confused._

 _The usher bit his lip, and gestured to a nearby table._

 _"Perhaps you should see for yourself..."_

 _The second the princess locked eyes on her FORMER boyfriend kissing another Troll at the table and ENJOYING it, she felt her heart breaking into a million fragments._

 _"No...please, no..." she gasped as tears flooded her eyes._

 _But there was no doubt about it._

 _Creek had cheated on her._

 _She sprinted back to her pod, sobbing her heart out and her colors fading._

She had been like that for two days, hardly eating and sleeping.

Branch was with her at the moment, the gray troll trying to comfort her.

"Come on Poppy...he probably wasn't good enough for you anyway..."

Poppy tore her head up from her pillow.

"You've never experienced a heartbreak, have you Branch?" she accused.

"...Yes, I have."

Branch looked away, refusing to elaborate more.

 **BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper "Seven days..."**

"WHYYYYYYYYY?!" sobbed Poppy into her pillow.

Not ten seconds after she said that, she heard a knock at her pod's door.

Wiping the tears from her red eyes, she got up and answered it to see her best friend DJ Suki.

"Poppy! OMG, what HAPPENED?!"" the hot pink troll freaked.

"It's Creek...he's been cheating on me. I went to Chez Troll and-" she let out a sob.

When she looked back up, however, Suki had a murderous expression on her face.

"Hold that thought, I have to do something..." the DJ growled out.

The princess could only stare after her confused.

Two hours later, Creek found a note on his door, with just two words on it: Seven days.

The guru troll was a bit bemused.

"What could that mean? Oh well, I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with Poppy," he brushed it off.

He crumpled the note up, went inside, and threw it in the wastebin.

Eight days later, no one has heard from Creek since the day before.

While most of the Trolls were running around panicking, we see DJ Suki walking to Poppy's house with an accomplished look on her face.

When the princess opened the door, Suki noticed the bright pink troll was beside herself with worry.

"And no one has seen him since yesterday, and I know he broke up with me but I'm getting rea-" Poppy stopped when she saw the DJ's facial expression.

Her face morphed into a shocked expression.

"...You didn't."

"Oh, I did, girl. I took care of all your problems..." Suki brushed her hands off with the triumphant smirk on her face.

Poppy sighed.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend..."

"You know you love me, Popps!"

 **A.N. Wow, that was more depressing than I anticipated...well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
